


Авитаминоз

by Kimatoy, Peppegina19



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppegina19/pseuds/Peppegina19
Summary: Это было прекрасное утро. Чтобы понять, насколько оно было прекрасным, нужно побыть два с половиной года матерью трех очаровательных, но таких несносных маленьких троллят, женой одного крайне мужественного, но совершенно не романтичного тролля и другом такого отзывчивого, но такого болтливого казановы-осла. Чем же занялась принцесса Фиона в столь солнечный день?





	Авитаминоз

Это было прекрасное утро. Чтобы понять, насколько оно было прекрасным, нужно побыть два с половиной года матерью трех очаровательных, но таких несносных маленьких троллят, женой одного крайне мужественного, но совершенно не романтичного тролля и другом такого отзывчивого, но такого болтливого казановы-осла. Только пробыв во всех вышеуказанных состояниях разом, можно ощутить подлинную красоту утра, в которое не пришлось просыпаться от звона обрушенной вазы, в которой уже давным-давно засохли подаренные еще на первую годовщину свадьбы подсолнухи, или после очаровательного душа из коктейля с болотной тиной, который супруг обрушил тебе на голову, попытавшись принести тебе завтрак в постель, но споткнувшись об младшего из карапузов.

И вот у Фионы, урожденной принцессы Тридевятого царства, настало именно такое утро. Она потянулась, раскрыла глаза, подскочила с кровати, спохватившись, что тишина вокруг — свидетельство конца света, а значит, надо немедленно куда-нибудь сбегать и оный отменить в срочном порядке. Оказавшись вне таких уютных объятий одеяла, Фиона увидела на стене пришпиленную старым топором записку: «Увел детей купаться. Надеюсь утопить Осла. Буду после обеда».

Поняв, что муж внезапно словил такое очаровательное умопомешательство, Фиона облегченно выдохнула. Никуда бежать не надо. Не надо даже никого побеждать (а вот это было обидно, Фионе недоставало подвигов).

Итак, у принцессы было полдня. Сначала она обвела взглядом дом, который уже обзавелся несколькими пристройками, расширившись практически во весь Холм-Под-Корягой, и решила было в нем убраться. А потом, оценив масштабы бедствия — вместе с раскиданными по полу крысиными костями, из которых Фелиция делала себе бусики, а также заляпанной красной краской стеной — Шрек учил детишек рисовать угрожающие рожи, чтобы распугивать туристов, которые, впрочем, не распугивались, а позировали художникам-портретистам на фоне этих самых рож, чучел и жутких табличек, раздражая Шрека еще больше, чем обычно, — так вот, обозрев все это, Фиона поняла, что не королевское это дело — убираться утром. Можно и вечером начать, а завтра закончить.

Зато принцесса смогла вытащить из чулана большую боксерскую грушу, при изготовлении которой не пострадал ни один мирный житель — все они сильно страдали, когда у изнывающей без тренировок принцессы Тридевятого королевства боксерской груши не было. И нет, принцесса не занималась рукоприкладством. Она спасала кошек, организовывала кружки кройки и шитья, салоны красоты и даже кафе кухни троллей, чему очень обрадовался Поварешка, но что очень не оценили мещане, брезгующие жареными крысами и не способные оценить весь букет вкусов протушенной в давленых гусеницах рыбы.

Груша была Фионе крайне необходима: Дракониха, залетев в гости пару недель назад, заявила, что ей категорически не хватает фруктов в организме. Конечно, Дракониха предпочла бы нормальный фрукт, но где найти фрукт такого размера, чтобы насытить чешуйчатую подругу? Вот Фиона и решила, что хоть так порадует Дракониху. Нет, конечно, всегда оставался вариант пригласить подругу на посиделки с чем-нибудь пузырящимся в “Отравленное яблоко”, но Фиона подозревала, что Дракониха такого юмора не оценит. Но больше юмора не оценит само “Отравленное яблоко”, развалившись на части. Фиона имела веские основания считать, что вряд ли драконы, страдающие от авитаминоза, являются страховым случаем.

Фиона задумчиво пару раз стукнула грушу. Мысль об “Отравленном яблоке” была, несмотря ни на что, довольно удачной: Фиона помнила, что трактир получил свое название в честь настоящих отравленных яблок, которыми бывшая владелица Волшебного Зеркала хотела травануть какую-то родственницу. “А где отравленные яблоки, там и целый сад с яблонями быть должен”, — логично заключила Фиона. Дело было за малым: узнать, где сад и заманить в него истосковавшуюся по витаминам Дракониху. А за детьми до вечера и Шрек присмотреть сможет, пока дамы позволят себе маленькое путешествие. Не все же только Фионе страдать от клея, подлитого неугомонными отпрысками в лак для ногтей.

До башни, в которой жила Дракониха, Фиона добралась без приключений. Ну почти: какой-то оболтус лет двенадцати прицепился и клянчил подаяние: “Ну хоть одно бобовое зернышко, а то шесть дней маковой росинки во рту не было”. При этом наглец тащил мешок, который почему-то крякал. “Раз крякает — значит, это можно зажарить и съесть”, — справедливо рассудила Фиона и даже посоветовала мальчишке отличный рецепт рагу. Правда, в нем присутствовало мясо лягушек, но какая все-таки разница, что в глазном соке ни протуши — все будет крайне съедобно.

Дракоша не теряла даром ценного времени, в которое не нужно следить за цветами жизни: подружка принимала ванну из расплавленного золота, столь полезную для драконьей чешуи. Впрочем, заслышав о потенциальном полезном и диетичном завтраке (а то все лорды да лорды, а от них, между прочим, мешки под глазами образуются), Дракониха решила прервать спа-процедуры. Правильное питание — это все таки основа красоты. Косметический уход — дело, несомненно, приятное, но вторичное. Так что, отряхнувшись и отполировав коготки, она заявила, что к полету готова.

Дорогу в сад пришлось узнавать в “Отравленном яблоке”, благо трактирщик решил, что эта информация — очень небольшая плата за то, что Драконша не будет приземляться на крышу здания, а останется там же, где и приземлилась изначально, метрах в двухстах вниз по дороге.

До сада оказалось совсем недалеко: три-четыре часа лету по хорошей погоде — ну что, в самом деле, могло пойти не так? Оказалось, что многое. Сначала пришлось делать крюк, чтобы не врезаться в “Веселый Роджер” капитана Крюка (кто стоял на мостике, Фиона не разглядела, не до того было, удержаться бы!), потом приземляться на “дозаправку” Драконихи (Фионе показалось, что поросенок пытался что-то сказать, но кто будет слушать свинину?). Затем девушки вспомнили, что все-таки яблоки нужно во что-то собирать. Пришлось одолжить корзинку у Красной Шапочки (пирожком накормили пробегавшего мимо Волка. Он сопротивлялся, орал, что вегетерианец и не ест мяса, только морковку, но он слишком болезненно выглядел, и глупое животное опять-таки не стали слушать. Он сам не понимал, что для него лучше, как дитя малое).

Наконец на горизонте показался сад. Чем он был ближе, тем прекраснее казался: здесь были не только яблоки, но и множество других фруктов, причем все деревья плодоносили одновременно. Фиона разглядела ярко-рыжие плоды, желтые, красные… Дракониха приземлилась аккуратно, чтобы не повалить ни одно дерево. Правильно, а поваленный сарайчик для огородных инструментов — это не дерево, и никому он не нужен, старый такой.

Но стоило Фионе потянуться за аппетитным яблочком, как она услышала за спиной тонкий голосок:

— Я апельсинчик, сочный витаминчик!

— Я яблочко зеленое, солнцем напоенное! — сразу же раздался такое же жизнерадостный тонкий голосок слева от Фионы.

— А я персик чудесный, для здоровья полезный! — гаркнул кто-то прямо над головой.

— Под южным солнцем вырос я, ананасик — вот кто я! — откликнулся неизвестный справа.

“Обложили”, — пронеслось в голове у Фионы. Детский голосов она боялась гораздо больше, чем взрослых, потому как уже знала, на что способны дети, которые уже умеют разговаривать. Чего стоила ей, например, история, когда Фелиция принесла ей кофе в постель и Фиона три дня разлепляла слипшиеся от сахарного сиропа волосы. Или когда та же Фелиция решила продемонстрировать, какие у нее крепкие и здоровые зубы: синяк с коленки Фионы не сходил две недели. Не нужно даже вспоминать, что было, когда “мамина дочка” решила приготовить блинчики. Кровь с потолка так и не смогли отмыть, а шерсть в блинчиках была, в общем-то, довольно необычным компонентом.

Внезапно Фиона почувствовала легкий удар по плечу, потом еще один и еще. Как будто кто-то швырялся в нее горохом.

Фиона скептически оглядела охранную систему местного сада: патроны, что метали в незваных гостей сурового вида стручки (некоторые аж с касками на головах), годились разве что на расслабляющий массаж, и тот в стоячем положении пациента должного расслаблении тому не приносил. В общем, бардак: охраняют плохо, расслабляют плохо, да еще и синяк под глазом набить могут, никакого тональника на них не напасешься. Да еще и фрукты тут оказались совершенно некультурные, горланили на все лады:

— Я слива лиловая, спелая, садовая.

— А я томат, — робко пискнули откуда-то из-под кусточка.

Дракониха в это время наконец выпутала лапы из досок, оставшихся от сарая, прошипела, что витамины витаминами, а маникюр портить — дело нехорошее, и направилась к подруге.

— А я — Толик, местный алкоголик, — заявило нечто бородатое, выползая из под куста.

— Так вот ты какой, подкустовый выползень. И что примечательно, самец, как в энциклопедии и написано, — задумчиво проговорила Дракониха, выпуская струю пламени, чтобы продезинфицировать выползня. Потому что фрукты фруктами, а вегетарианкой она становиться не собиралась.

— Мне ножку оставь, пожалуйста, — попросила Фиона. Черт с ней, с диетой, — она никогда еще не пробовала столь редкий деликатес.


End file.
